hidannoariafandomcom-20200223-history
World History
For the most part, the World History of the Hidan no Aria universe is identical to ours. With the exception of fictional organizations such as IU or the Butei, the lives of certain historical figures differs quite a bit to their real-world counterparts. Timeline *'69 BCE' **Cleopatra VII is born *'51 BCE' **'Cleopatra assumes the throne of Egypt *'27 BCE' **'The Roman Empire is established *'12 BCE' **'Following an invasion by the Roman Empire, Cleopatra and Mark Anthony commit suicide **Cleopatra's children seek refuge in Rome and disappear from history *'155 CE' **Cao Cao is born *'170 CE' **Himiko is born *'220 CE' **Cao Cao dies **The Han Dynasty ends following Cao Pi taking the throne thus making the Cao family rule north China in the state of Wei **Beginning of the Era of the Three Kingdoms *'248 CE' **Himiko dies *'265 CE' **Cao Huan abdicates, ending the rule of the Cao family **The Jin Dynasty is established, replacing Cao Wei **Surviving members of the Cao family disappear from history *'1159 CE' **Minamoto no Yoshitsune is born *'1189 CE' **Minamoto historically commits seppuku following a massive defeat, however he secretly slips out of Japan and settles in the Asia mainland *'1190 - 1227 CE' **During this period, Minamoto settled in mainland Asia and established the Mongol Empire **At one point, he encountered the ancestors of the Ulus tribe **Following his death, his original name is lost to history and is remembered as Ghengis Khan to the Mongol Empire and the rest of the worldHidan no Aria Volume 7 Chapter 1 *'1412 CE' **'Jeanne d'Arc is born *'1428 CE' **'Jeanne begins experiencing visions and hallucinations from various Catholic Saints, possibly as a result of exposure to Irokane *'1429 CE' **Jeanne leads the French to victory at the Battle of Oreleans *'1430 CE' **Jeanne is captured by French Noblemen loyal to the British Crown in May 23, 1430 **Sometime before her trial in 1430, Jeanne's followers smuggle her out of prison and replace her with a body double *'1431 CE' **Jeanne d'Arc is historically burnt at the stake on May 30th, 1431Hidan no Aria Episode 8 **Jeanne and her descendants go into hiding **Vlad III is born *'1477 CE' **Vlad is historically recorded to have died, in actuality, he perfected his vampirism and continues to live on *'16th Century' **Fuma Kotaro is born in this time, presumably mid-century *'1585 CE' **Sasaki Kojiro is born *'1603 CE' **Fuma Kotaro dies *'1612 CE' **On April 13, Sasaki Kojiro is slain in a duel against Miyamoto Musashi *'1793 CE' **Tohyama Kagemoto is born *'19th Century CE' **Arsene Lupin is born **John H. Watson is born **The Butei are formed following the example of Sherlock Holmes *'1854 CE' **Sherlock Holmes is born Hidan no Aria Volume 5 Prologue *'1855 CE' **Tohyama Kagemoto dies *'1888 CE' **On top of a still under construction Eiffel Tower, Lupin and two descendants of Jeanne d'Arc fight Vlad to a draw. Antagonism between the French and Romanian families follow in years to come *'20th Century CE' **'In the 1910's, Holmes and Watson clash with Lupin that resulted in a draw **Also in the mid 1910s, Sherlock Holmes becomes blind **Sometime before the fall of the Soviet Union, IU steals a Russian Nuclear submarine **Most characters are presumably born sometime during the 80's or 90's *'1929 CE' **'Feburary 11th' ***The Vatican is established as its own state in the then Kingdom of Italy *'1939 - 1945' **World War II ravages the world **Sherlock Holmes assumes control of IU *'1992 CE' **'September 23rd' ***Aria H. Kanzaki is born **Kinji, Riko, Reki, Jeanne, Shirayuki, and Moe are born this year. **GIII is created at the Los Alamos Laboratory, New Mexico. *'1999 CE' **Riko Mine is held prisoner by Vlad following the death of her parents, at some unknown point she escapes *'2004 CE' **IU makes contact with the Ulus tribe, only 47 tribeswoman are found with one of whom being Reki. *'2006 CE' **Aria H. Kanzaki survives an assassination attempt during a party for her mother's birthday *'2007 CE' **IU leads a raid on the Mamiya household. Surviving members scatter, Akari and Nonoka go into hiding **Casinos are legalized in Japan with the first being the Piramidion Daiba *'2008 CE' **Kinji Tohyama, Shirayuki Hotogi, Riko Mine, Reki, Ryou Shiranui, Gouki Mutou, Misaki Nakasorachi, and Aya Hiraga enroll in Tokyo Butei High School. **Kinji, under the influence of Hysteria Mode courtesy of Shirayuki, single-handily caught all the other Assault exam candidates and even defeated the five instructors hidden in the building gaining S-Rank in Assault. **The SS Annabelle sinks. All passengers survive but the single Butei on hand, Kinichi Tohyama, is lost at sea. This results in Kinji getting ridiculed by the media and transferring out of Assault into Inquesta as E-Rank with plans to transfer out of Butei High all together. *'2009 CE' **'April - May (The events of the Hidan no Aria & AA Anime)' ***Akari begins her first year ***Kinji begins his second year ***Aria transfers to Tokyo Butei Academy from London ***Fuuma becomes Kinji's amica ***Shino Sasaki becomes Shiryauki‘s Amica ***Akari becomes Aria's amica ***Aria recruits Kinji to aid her mission to free her mother ***Akari is promoted to a D-rank Butei ***Jeanne and Kyouchikytou are smuggled into Academy Island by Riko ***A bus full of Butei students is hijacked. Aria, Kinji, and Reki save the students, however Aria sustains moderate injuries. ***Kyou is apprehended by Akari and Aria ***Riko is revealed to be the Butei killer after jacking Aria's plane, however she escapes capture by Kinji and Aria ***Jeanne begins hunting Shirayuki under the alias of Durandal ***During the school festival, Jeanne captures Shirayuki. However, it was all a part of Aria's plan and she, with Kinji, rescue Shirayuki and the three arrest Jeanne. ***Riko returns as a student, accepting a plea bargain in exchange for enlisting the help of Aria and Kinji to recover something from Vlad. ***A white wolf runs rampant through the academy. It is subdued and adopted by Reki who names it Haimaki. ***Aria and Kinji pose as servants for the mansion belonging to Vlad. However, they find Tooru Sayonaki is the only person living in the mansion. ***Aria and Kinji retrieve Riko's possession, an Irokane rosary. Riko attempts to betray the two however, she is incapacitated by Sayonaki who reveals that he is Vlad. ***Vlad is defeated by the combined efforts of Kinji, Aria, and Riko then detained in Tokyo Butei Academy for questioning. **'July' ***Kana returns to Butei High and plans to kill Aria with the aid of Kinji ***Aria and Kana duel, resulting in Aria almost getting killed had Kinji not broken up the fight ***Patra successfully kidnaps Aria. Shirayuki and Kinji go to the middle of the ocean to find her. What they find is the thought to be lost ship the SS Annabelle ***Kana reveals his role as a double agent for IU and betrays Patra ***IU, a nuclear submarine, rises and sinks the SS Annabelle. Sherlock Holmes is revealed to still be alive and is in fact IU's leader ***Aria joins IU to study under her great-grandfather ***Hysteria Berserk is proven to exist by Kinji ***Kinji pursues Aria, going so far as to duel her in order for her to come back. ***Aria returns to the Butei and she and Kinji fight Sherlock Holmes. Holmes is defeated and seemingly kills himself when he rides an ICBM into the earth's atmosphere. ***IU Disbands **'September' ***Reki kidnaps Kinji to be her husband in an arranged marriage.and swears an eternal oath to be with and protect Kinji. This results in a large fallout among Kinji, Reki, and Aria. ***Caravan I trip to Kyoto occurs for sophomore Butei student for them to start forming teams. ***Kinji, Reki, and Haimaki are attacked by the Cao Cao sisters, where Reki is severely and displays emotion for the first time to Kinji. ***Cao Cao sisters hijack a train with the returning Butei students similar to the way Riko hijacked the Bus. ***Kinji reveals himself as the third Quadra and helps Aria and Reki defeat the Cao Cao sisters. ***Reki starts learning to live for herself instead of following the "wind" blindly. ***September 23rd: Team Baskerville is formally established **'October ' ***'October 1st:' The factions of Deen and Grenada prepare for war due to IU's disbanding. ***Kanae Kanazki prison sentence is still upheld despite evidence that Sherlock framed her for her crime. Her rehearing date is set for March. ***Elle Watson transfer to Tokyo Butei High in order to replace Kinji as Aria partner and marry her in an arranged marriage. ***Watson is defeated by Kinji and is revealed to be a girl. ***'Hilda is defeated and mortally wounded by the combined efforts of Kinji, Aria, and Riko. ***Watson and Aria arranged marriage is called off. ***Watson becomes a contracted medic for Team Baskerville. ***October 30th - 31st ****'Butei High Festival ****Kinji learns about the dangers of the Scarlet Ammo. ****Kinji and Aria start planning on capturing the Grenada faction members to get the evidence to free Kanae. ****Kinji and Reki fill their transfer request forms. **'November' ***'November 1st: '''The female members of Team Baskerville are beaten and captured by the GIII League, who are later released when Kinji and Watson confront GIII and GIV. ***Kinji would give GIV the name Kaname Tohyama. ***Kaname moves into Kinji apartment. ***Kaname experiences HSS for the first time. ***The female members of Team Baskerville get revenge on Kaname during a Lumberjack duel. ***Sports Festival occurs at Butei High. ***Team Baskerville (including Jeanne and Hilda) confront GIII and Kaname. ****Jeanne and Shirayuki are defeated by Kaname and suffer injuries that would take three days to heal. ****Riko is defeated by GIII and only receives a nose bleed. ****Kaname defies GIII and suffers life-threatening injuries that are healed by Kana, Watson, and Shirayuki. ****Kinji enters King HSS for the first time. ****GIII is revealed to be the younger genetic brother of Kinji and Kana through their father's DNA. ****Kinji and GIII fight each other to a draw on the seaplane ''Galleon. ****GIII League becomes part of the Deen faction. ***GIII and Kaname sometime later would make-up. ***Kinji and Reki are officially expelled from Butei High and leave the school without a trace. ****They take the entrance exam into East Ikekuburo High School in Toshima. ****Kinji indirectly gives Reki the last name "Yada." **'December' ***'December 1st' ****Kinji and Reki begin life as normal students at East Ikebukuro High. ****Kinji and Reki meet Moe Mochizuki. ****Reki starts living at Kinji's grandparents' house in Sugamo. ****GIII and Kaname meet their grandparents, Magane Tohyama and Setsu Tohyama, for the first time and visit Kinji. ****Reki meets Kinji's grandparents. References & Notes Category:History Category:General